Spend A Little Time With Me
by charming writer
Summary: This, AU sequel story set after "A Wedding To Remember" is about Kara & Oliver going out on their first date & how that pans out during the evening.


**Spend A Little Time With Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Smallville characters or Kara Zor-El as they belong to WB Productions & DC Comics.**

**Summary This, AU sequel story set after "A Wedding To Remember" is about Kara & Oliver going out on their first date & how that pans out during the evening. **

Kara/Linda Queen was sitting on the couch in Queen Towers Penthouse watching a moment between Ben Evans & Meg Cummings from the soap opera Sunset Beach on her day off when she felt 2 strong arms appear out from behind & cover themselves over her eyes "Guess who" The person said.

Kara smiled deciding to play a game with them "Ah Santa Claus"

The man behind her laughed "It's not Christmas."

She moved her head back slightly getting a better vision of him "Abraham Lincoln?"

"Nice try he's dead" The person replied touching his wife thinking how on earth she thought he might looked like him "Last chance. Come on you should know who this is" He said lying seductively kisses down her neck.

Putting her left arm up against Oliver Kara sighed moaning "My husband maybe?"

Hearing, that Oliver let go of Kara & slid up on top of her "Bingo." He said before he pushed her back & kissed her hungrily on the lips.

Kara spoke a minute later catching her breath after the tremendous kiss "What was that for?"

Oliver shifted himself slightly answering "To say I love you & ask Kara Queen would you go out on a date with me?"

The woman laughed out not believing what she just heard. "What?"

"Will you go on a date with me Mrs Queen?" Oliver repeated.

Kara looked a little star struck at Oliver. "Married people don't date honey so why ask me?"

He commented putting his right arm on Kara's cheek. "Because we never did that before we married with all the 33.1 stuff going on so now's a good as time as any."

Kara moved her eyes across Oliver's ones "But we've gone out together before already."

"Chloe's award ceremony was work related not a date so that doesn't count really." Oliver replied before he got up of Kara "A man can only wait so long for an answer sweetie. If you don't wanna go, just say it."

Kara stood up saying "No, no I don't mind I was just thinking what about the world & Jordan?"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders then put his around Linda "Well Lois & Clark can babysit him which I'm sure they wouldn't mind doing & we've saved the planet enough times anyway so it can do without us for one evening." He tilted his head sideward & moved in close "Whaddya say?"

His wife nodded & smiled at him "Alright then Mr Queen I'll go out with you yes."

"Great." Oliver smiled back commenting as he stepped away a little "Date's at 7 so be ready by then."

"What will we be doing?" Kara asked.

"You'll see." Oliver said slyly before he turned round & left "Oh but I do have one rule though. You have to wear those for, me." He pointed to a large & medium ribbon sized tied box that lay on the glass dining table.

Kara smiled knowing Oliver had probably bought her something expensive which she didn't like wearing usually but knew she couldn't get out of using this time.

Later on that night Oliver dressed in a black tie & suit spoke to Lois & Clark whilst Linda stood beside him with her brown hair curled hair up in a bun wearing a low red cut off the shoulder ankle dress, matching silver shoes 'n' clutch bag & diamond gold encrusted jewellery. "Right everything you needs in the fridge so you're okay there & make sure Jordan does his homework also."

"Will, do." Clark replied.

Oliver looked at Lois "& try, not to drink all the 6 pack at once Lois."

She laughed at him half-heartedly commenting "As if Ollie."

"Okay that's it then." Oliver finished saying.

Lois pushed him & Linda towards the elevator frustratingly "Finally god. Now go you 2 before the place closes."

The 2 Queens reluctantly obliged & walked over to the opened lift before it closed behind them.

10 minutes later Oliver & Linda walked inside the "Ace of Clubs". A Waiter stood by the front door spoke to them. "Do you have a reservation sir?"

Oliver nodded at him saying "Yes we do under the name Queen 7.30."

The Waiter checked the reservation list & fought their names on it "Ah of course yes. Please come this way." He grabbed a couple of menus & lead, the man & woman to a small table in the middle of the room.

The couple sat down as the Waiter gave them their menus "Thank you." They both said before the gentlemen spoke again "When you're ready one of our guys will come over & take your order."

"Thank you." Oliver replied before he glanced inside his menu.

Further later on the Queens talked as they ate their dessert whilst they drank red wine from their half emptied glasses "It's, strange having the night off." Linda said.

Oliver spooned a bit of his Fudge Cake & commented "Yeah but it's good though right? I mean you're enjoying yourself?"

Linda nodded "Oh yeah I just don't like it been all one sided you know what I mean. I feel like I should contribute or something"

Oliver put his hand on top of Linda's one "You're here now that's contributing something."

Linda flapped her arms out "I mean like paying for half the meal or whatever."

Oliver looked at Linda sweetly "Hey listen I'm having dinner with the most gorgeous woman in the world." He leant forward & kissed her then whispered. "That's enough for me."

Linda sighed afterward "Yeah but I still should contribute something though."

"Err." Oliver groaned frustrated as he lied back in his chair.

As Linda spied a band setting, themselves up on the makeshift stage in the corner near the back French doors she had an idea "Hold that thought." Linda said as she got up & went over to the quartet musicians.

Oliver put his hand on his head & shacked that thinking what the hell was Linda goanna do when he was interrupted by the sound of the band playing up as his wife sang Leona Lewis's song "Angel".

I feel it, you feel it that this was meant to be.  
>I know it, you know it that you were made for me.<br>We can't deny this any longer day by day it's getting stronger.  
>I want it, you want it it's what the people want to see.<p>

The billionaire's mouth dropped wide open surprised at what Linda was doing as she'd hadn't done that before but also because how good her voice was to. The crowd danced in the middle as she continued.

We're like Romeo & Juliet families can't divide us.  
>Like the tallest mountain on the widest sea nothing's big enough to hide us.<br>When we make love it's overwhelming, I just touch the heavens  
>you're an angel, you're an angel<p>

The music picked up as it launched into the chorus.

I said this world, this world could leave us any day  
>But my love for you, it will never go away<br>& I don't wanna go to sleep cuz' you are like a dream  
>For every night I say a prayer, &amp; I swear you are the answer<br>You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel

Everyone got into the song as Linda swayed about a little.

So we take it & each moment that I'm close I see it, you see it  
>What we have is made of gold we're so filled with meaning,<br>Nothing can make us shallow so I hold it, & you hold it the promise of tomorrow.  
>When we make love its overwhelming I just touch the heavens.<br>You're an angel, you're an angel

I said this world, this world could leave us any day  
>But my love for you, it will never go away<br>& I don't wanna go to sleep cuz' you are like a dream  
>For every night I say a prayer, &amp; I swear you are the answer<br>You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel

Linda's voice rose as the mood of the song changed.

I don't need three wishes oh I just need one  
>For us to never be finished for us to never be done<br>When they say it's over we'll just say I love you  
>&amp; when they say it's finished we'll just keep on building<p>

The drums hit arithmetically as the last part came up.

& I said this world, this world could leave us any day  
>But my love for you, it will never go away<br>& I don't wanna go to sleep cuz' you are like a dream  
>For every night I say a prayer &amp; I swear you are the answer you're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel yes you are.<p>

You're an angel you're an angel, you're an angel,

You're an angel. You're an angel you're an angel, you're an angel

The final notes sounded as the song ended & Linda winked at Oliver who smiled back amazed. She walked of stage as the crowd applauded rapturously & went over to him. Time lapse later Adele's "Make You Feel My Love" played out as Oliver & Linda danced slowly together with their heads bent slightly against one another whilst a small crowd nearby did their own thing entirely.

A horse drawn carriage glided along Metropolis, Memorial Park some while afterwards as Oliver & Linda were looking up at the night's sky.

"Hmm tonight's amazing Ollie" Linda said as she sighed contently.

Oliver laughed slightly replying back "It sure is yeah. Who knew my wife could sing."

Linda snuggled further into her husband's shoulder & commented "Oh well that's just one of the amazing array of talents I have baby"

Oliver muttered contently. "You should do that at home for me sometime."

"Okay." Linda replied as she sighed once more.

A shooting star passed overhead which amazed the young couple.

"Oh wow look, a shooting star Oliver. What's your wish?" Linda whispered in his right ear.

Her husband turned round & looked straight at Linda then put his left arm round her waist. "I already have it." He replied as he leaned forward & gave her a kiss.

The carriage rolled on as the 2 lovebirds slid back against their seat.

In the candle lit bathroom Kara & Oliver are sat back against their medium sized bubble filled tub.

"So, on the scale of 1-10 how do you rate this date?" Oliver questioned as he massaged a little conditioner into Kara's long hair.

She replied back as Ellie Golding sang "Your Song" in the background "As 1st dates go it's alright."

Oliver unhooked the shower spray & tested the water before he directed that on top of Kara. "That's not answering the question." He whispered as he fingered her hair.

The Kryptonian responded breathing. "Alright then I give it 7."

Oliver huffed as he hit water on Kara playfully pretending not to like that horrible comment. "Uh I deserve more than that baby especially after what I did."

Kara leaned in & teased him with a kiss. "Okay then 8."

Oliver narrowed his eyes whilst he beckoned his hand wanting to hear more. "Keep going."

She laughed not believing Oliver's gumption. "Err 9?"

He replied back with a kiss. "Better yes. Move forward."

Kara did so as Oliver placed the shower head above the underside of her hair. "Wow Mr Queen I didn't know you were so competitive."

He placed kisses going up the back of her neck "Well Mrs Queen you should know by now I only accept the best." He said challenging her.

Taking him up on that Kara placed' her right arm up on Oliver's shoulder & then lifted herself back onto his manhood achingly which made Oliver gasp sharply. "Right then I'll just have to rock your world stud muffin." She replied as she started moving in & out of Oliver exquisitely.

"Oh yes." Oliver sighed groaning eyes closed knowing how good this would feel.

He moved his hands over Kara's breasts & stroked them gently as he nibbled her neck. She moaned back against him moving Oliver's mouth away & arched her face up to kiss him. He accepted that hungrily & slid his tongue inside so he could savour her bittersweet nothing. Kara gasped out of breath a while later needing some air but still moved against him.

"Do you like that baby?" Kara asked.

"God yes" Oliver answered thinking he'd died & gone to heaven already. He brought Kara's lips up again so that he could taste them a second time.

Kara moaned as Oliver's hand went downward & rubbed her inside. "Jesus honey I think I'm goanna cum." She replied experiencing her first orgasm. Oliver placed his left hand inside Kara's mouth & grabbed her backside & pulled it further back so he could stifle her cries but feel everything she did also. He whispered her name repeatedly as she sped up their actions but not too much as to break his muscles though with her super strength. Coming close to the never spiralled ending the lovers climaxed multiply panting heavily as they stayed like that until they calmed down completely & Kara pulled out of him.

"Oh man." Oliver said as he wrapped his arms around Kara's waist. "If that's your very best then I'd certainly die happy from your sex. Oh yeah. Best way to go definitely."

"Ok then. Glad I was of service." Kara laughed sheepishly confused at why Oliver just said that but understood it slightly also.

The billionaire placed his right hand on her left cheek & gave Kara a kiss. "Love you baby." He happily commented.

"You to honey" Kara said as they stayed like that till the date ended.

TheEnd


End file.
